Euro Universal Studios
Euro Universal Studios is opened July 7, 1991 It's next to Islands of Adventure. It opens City Walk in 1995. Theme Parks *Euro Universal Studios *Islands of Adventure *Volcano Bay Shopping, Dining and Entertainment Complex Center *Universal CityWalk Meaux Resort Hotels *DJ Snake Hotel (Meaux) *Hard Rock Hotel (Meaux) Lands *Production Central - themed to movies and TV shows (Opened: 1991) *New York - themed to New York City (Opened: 1991) *Toon Lagoon - An Area Themed to Cartoons with 3 Sub-Area's themed to cartoons (like Rocky and Bullwinkle, Popeye, Dudley Do-Right, etc.) (Opened: 1991) **The DreamWorks Experience - An area focused on DreamWorks Animation SKG properties. **Springfield USA - themed to The Simpsons. **Toon Valley - themed to Comic and Classic Toons. *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Based on the Harry Potter franchise. (Opened: 2013) *Woody Woodpecker’s ToonTown - An area Themed to Movies, Shows and Cartoons, where Toons Rule! (Opened: 1999) **A Day in the Park with Barney - An area focused on Barney and Friends. **Fievel’s Playland - themed to the 1986 animated film An American Tail. **Curious George Goes to Town - themed to the stories of a beloved monkey named Curious George and Eric Carle Stories. *Dino-World - themed to animals name the Dinosaurs (Opened: 1991) *World Expo - themed to Men in Black, Back to the Future, Aardman and Hanna-Barbera. (Opened: 1999) Attractions, Stores, and Restaurants Production Central Current Attractions *Despicable Me Minion Mayhem *Shrek 4-D *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit *Transformers: The Ride *Universal Music Plaza Stage Current Restaurants *Universal Studios' Classic Monsters Café Current Stores *Universal Studios Store *Studio Sweets *It's a Wrap! *Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe *Transformers: Supply Vault. Characters *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie the Woodpecker *Despicable Me/Minions **Gru **Margo, Edith and Agnes **Vector **The Minions **Purple Minions **Dru *Madagascar **Alex the Lion **King Julien **The Penguins *Shrek **Shrek **Donkey **Princess Fiona **Puss in Boots *How to Train a Dragon **Hiccup and Astrid *Kung Fu Panda **Po Panda and Tigress *Back to the Future **Doc Brown and Marty McFly *Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go! **Dora, Boots and Diego *Betty Boop *I Love Lucy **Lucy and Ricky Ricardo New York Current Attractions *Revenge of the Mummy *The Blues Brothers Show *Delancey Street Preview Center *Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon *DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! Current Restaurants *Finnegan's Bar and GrillLouie's Italian Restaurant *Cartoon All-Star Café Current Stores *Sahara Traders *Rosie's Irish Shop Characters *The Blues Brothers *Cartoon Idols cast **Crash Bandicoot, Paddington Bear, Rocky & Bullwinkle (Appearing from 11:00 am - 12:00 pm) **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ice Age's Sid and Scrat (Appearing from 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm) **Garfield, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl from Steven Universe and The Pink Panther (Appearing from 1:00 pm - 2:00 pm) **Snoopy and Lucy van Pelt, Blue from Blue's Clues and Tom and Jerry (Appearing from 2:00 pm - 3:00 pm) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Current Attractions *Flight of the Hippogriff *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Dragon Challenge *Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Current Stores *Ollivander’s Wand Fitting Experience Dino-World Current Attractions *Jurassic Park River Adventure *Pteranodon Flyers *Camp Jurassic *Triceratops Discovery Trail *Journey Through The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time Midway! Woody Woodpecker’s ToonTown Current Attractions *A Day in the Park with Barney *Curious George Goes to Town *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *Fievel's Playland *E.T. Adventure Current Stores *The Barney Store *E.T.’s Toy Closet & Photo Spot *SpongeBob StorePants Characters *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat *E.T. *Fievel from An American Tail *Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, My Melody, Kuromi, Little Twin Stars, Pompompurin, Cinnamoroll, Bad Badtz-Maru and Marron Cream *Small and Tiny from Clangers *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles *The Very Hungry Caterpillar World Expo Current Attractions *Back to the Future: The Ride *Men in Black: Alien Attack *The Wounderful World of Aardman *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges *Me Ship, The Olive *The Simpsons Ride *DreamWorks Theatre *Spyro Spin *Crash Bandicoot's N. Sane Joyride Current Stores *Rocky and Bullwinkle Store Current Restaurants *Blondie's (Restaurant) *Cathy's Ice Cream (Restaurant) *Comic Strip Cafe Characters *Wallace and Gromit, Wendolene, Fluffles and Feathers McGraw *Shaun the Sheep, Timmy and Bitzer *Morph and Chaz *Ginger and Rocky from Chicken Run *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *George Jetson *Dastardly & Muttley * Top Cat *Huckleberry Hound *Blondie and Dagwood *Popeye the Sailor Man and Olive Oyl *Beetle Bailey and Private Zero *Dudley Do-Right *Broom-Hilda *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro *Felix the Cat *Pointdexter *Underdog *Rocky *Bullwinkle *Mr. Peabody *Sherman *Oggy *Jack *The Captain and The Inspector from The Captain and the Kids *The Simpsons **Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa Simpson **Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob **Itchy and Scratchy *The Loud House/Los Casagrandes **Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy Loud **Clyde McBride **Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago Events *A Celebration of Harry Potter - a Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. *Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February- April The date will change depending on the year. Euro Universal Studios 10th Anniversary Celebration Sponsored by: 'Genreal Electric. * '''10th Anniversary Celebration Parade '- a 10th anniversary parade. * Universal's Islands Of Adventure Opened During It's 10th Anniversary '''Euro Universal Studios 15 Years of FUN. * 15 Years of FUN Parade - a 15th anniversary parade * Hollywood Lights - a debut of nighttime parade Euro Universal Studios 20 Years Of Imagination * The 20 Years Parade '''- a 20th anniversary parade * it was announced that Woody Woodpecker's KidZone will make room for The Great Valley. '''Euro Universal Studios 25 Years of REBORN! *'Universal REBORN! Parade '- The same parade as the one in Japan but with some changes. 'Euro Universal Studios's Halloween Weeekends.' A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 3. Event opening hours: 8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. Event beginning: September 25, 2002. * Scared Shrekless * Ghostbusters Dance Party * Characters' Trick-or-Treating Spots * Monster Mash * Whack-a-Rat! * Woody Woodpecker's Halloween Party Euro Universal Studios's Halloween Horror Nights TBA Holidays at Euro Universal Studios A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park. * Macy's Holiday Parade * Despicable Me XMAS * Merry Madagascar * Elf: The Musical * Woody Woodpecker's Christmas Party Parades Universal's Super Star Parade - an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games.Sponsored by: 'Chick-Fil-A '''The Macy's Chrismas Prade - '''A temporary replacement for Universal Stars on Parade. The parade brings replicas of floats and balloons and the park's characters show up to interact with their fans. The parade starts off with The Grinch, before ending with Santa Claus. '''Universal's Super Star Parade ' '''Units * Universal's Super Star Parade Logo Float - Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear * Gru's Lab - Gru, The Girls, Vector and The Minions * DreamWorks All Stars - Shrek, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private and Po Panda * Spongebob's Bikini Bottom Bash - Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Bikini Bottomies * The Simpsons' Family Roadtrip - Homer, Bart, Lisa, Marge, Krusty the Clown * Strikes Up The Band - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Paddinton Bear, Small and Tiny from Clangers * Toon Stars ''' - Popeye the Sailor Man and Olive Oyl, Betty Boop, Dudley Do-Right, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride * '''Jurassic Park -Animontronic Dinosaur Triva The Reason Why Euro Disneyland Falled in its opening day is that that the park had its commercial failure with poor ticket sales, less promotion, poor attendance and as well as a major competition with with this park.Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Parades Category:Characters